


Samwise Gamgee

by Illegible_Scribble



Category: Annabel Lee - Edgar Allan Poe, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Distance & Longing, M/M, Non-satirical poetry spoof, Post-Quest, Tol Eressëa, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Scribble/pseuds/Illegible_Scribble
Summary: It was many and many a year ago,In a country near the Sea,That a fair lad there lived whom you may knowBy the name of Samwise Gamgee;And this fair lad he lived with no other thoughtThan to love and be loved by me.A reinterpretation of Edgar Allan Poe's poem, 'Annabel Lee', as told by Frodo, lamenting for his Sam.





	Samwise Gamgee

**Author's Note:**

> All due respect and apologies are given to both E. A. Poe for the greater structure of the poem and prose, and to Tolkien for his characters and story.

It was many and many a year ago,  
In a country near the Sea,  
That a fair lad there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Samwise Gamgee;  
And this fair lad he lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.

_I_ was a lad and _he_ was a lad,  
In this country near the Sea,  
But we loved with a love that was more than love—  
I and my Samwise Gamgee—  
With a love that the fairest Valar of Aman  
Coveted him and me.

And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this country near the Sea,  
A strike fell from the dark East, chilling  
And taking from me what was free  
So that highborn Elf-lords came  
And away from him bore me,  
To heal me far across the Water  
In a land beyond the Sea.

The Valar, not half so happy in Aman,  
Went envying him and me—  
Yes!—that was the reason (as all Men know,  
In this country near the Sea)  
That my wound came out of the East by shade,  
Chilling and nearly killing all of me.

But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we—  
Of many far Wiser than we—  
And neither the Valar in Aman beyond  
Nor the shadows far East of the Sea  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the courageous Samwise Gamgee;

For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Samwise Gamgee;  
And the stars never rise, but I feel the brown eyes  
Of the courageous Samwise Gamgee;  
And so, all the night-tide, to the Sea I confide  
Of my darling—my darling—my life and my guide,  
Of our long parting across the Sea—  
Alone at the edge of the Sea.


End file.
